


À cheval avec toi

by malurette



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Le seigneur des anneaux, M/M, One Shot, horse riding, i guess there're shades of innuendo here
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un Elfe et un Nain sur un cheval... Ça, on le saura, que Gimli n'est pas doué pour l'équitation !</p>
            </blockquote>





	À cheval avec toi

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Riding on the back of your horse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Lord of the Rings (bookverse)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Gimli, Legolas  
>  **Genre :** general, un micro-brin d’aventure – mais non je ne me moque pas de Gimli. J’aime Gimli.  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez sont la propriété de J. R. R. Tolkien, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec. Gärfl ne sert pas à grand’ chose mais c’est quand même moi qui ai dû l’inventer pour l’occasion (et si vous avez un jour besoin d’un Vieux Nain qui terrorise les Petits Nains en leur racontant des histoires bizarres, je veux bien vous le prêter !) 
> 
> **Continuité** /Spoil éventuel : Ça se passe au début des ‘Deux Tours’, quand la Communauté court après les Orcs - je ne sais plus si c’est compatible avec les films, mais je vous avouerai que ça m’est égal. Normalement c’est basé sur les livres.  
>   
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~970

C’est grand, un cheval. Grand, rapide, et dangereux. Ils avaient beau dire que c’était un superbe animal, admirer la robe luisante et les muscles solides, il n’en était pas moins dangereux. Il suffirait de presque rien pour désarçonner son Nain et l’envoyer se fracasser le crâne sur les cailloux du chemin. Belle mort pour Gimli fils de Gloïn, on en rirait encore pendant des siècles dans les halls de pierre et les tavernes !

Mais il n’avait hélas pas le choix.

Legolas sauta lestement sur le dos de l’animal. Éomer et Aragorn empoignèrent Gimli et le hissèrent comme un vulgaire paquet pour le déposer en croupe. Aussitôt la bête renâcla ; mais comme de bien entendu, une parole de l’Elfe suffit à la calmer.

Cependant comme si l’humiliation n’était déjà pas suffisante, Gimli se retrouva sans bien s’en rendre compte cramponné de toutes ses forces à Legolas. Comme un enfant effrayé à sa maman. Comme Sam Gamgee au liston de la barque. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et d’une certaine manière, d’ailleurs… c’était le cas, oui.

Tout ce qu’on racontait aux petits Nains à la veillée, des terribles accidents arrivés à ces fous d’Hommes qui montaient ces bêtes... force détails narrés jadis par le grand Gärfl se rappelèrent cruellement à son souvenir, des histoires de vols planés mémorables, de membres savamment brisés et de cervelle répandue… quelle charmante manière de commencer ce trajet !

Les mots d’adieu échangés entre Aragorn, Legolas, et Éomer, Éothain furent perdus à l’oreille de Gimli. Déjà les chevaux filaient sur la plaine, les emportant à la vitesse du vent à la poursuite des Orcs.

Lancé au galop, le cheval sous lui bondissait sur la piste. Une masse incontrôlable lancée à bride abattue. Gimli ne se serait pas senti moins en sécurité sur le dos d’un Troll.

Ses bras encerclaient Legolas d’une poigne de fer, lequel ne semblait pas s’en formaliser outre mesure. L’Elfe était aussi à l’aise qu’au fil de l’eau, courant dans les bois ou foulant les neiges de Caradhras. Il faisait naturellement corps avec l’animal et ne semblait guère se soucier de son passager.

Lequel, en revanche, était à deux doigts de paniquer, même s’il aurait préféré être torturé par une troupe d’Orcs plutôt que de l’avouer. Comme une ancienne comptine, il se répétait cette litanie :

"Tout va très bien - j’ai un Elfe qui parle aux bêtes - tout va bien - je suis en sécurité ou presque - tout va bien - je ne suis pas moins dégourdi qu’un Homme je ne vais pas tomber - tout va bien - mais pourquoi y’a pas d’étriers pourquoi ce stupide Elfe a fait retirer la selle ! - non non tout va bien tout va très bien. Il ne sera pas dit que Gimli fils de Gloïn puisse avoir peur d’un simple canasson ! Tout. va. bien."

Gimli pressait son visage contre le dos de Legolas. Les battements du cœur de l’Elfe, étrangement calme pour la situation, y résonnaient et le troublaient. À moins que ça ne soit la longue chevelure flottant dans leur sillage et battant juste au-dessus de lui. Gimli força les paupières qu’il gardait bien serrées à s’ouvrir. Son regard chavira et se noya aussitôt dans le mouvement d’une tresse qui dansait parmi les mèches folles au rythme de leur course.

Bien vite il referma les yeux et serra de plus belle le corps mince de Legolas entre ses bras. Ses jambes assurèrent également leur prise autour de l’échine de leur monture. Sous lui, les muscles puissants du cheval ondulaient et les sabots claquaient sur le sol dur. Les mouvements, les sons répétitifs commençaient à produire sur lui un effet presque hypnotique. Ce martèlement à l’unisson du cœur de l’Elfe résonnait dans sa tête, cherchant à se relier aux échos familiers de ses souvenirs, des marteaux et des pioches dans les mines et les forges de son pays.

Peu à peu son propre cœur s’accorda au rythme de la course.

Legolas calme entre ses bras, et entre ses jambes la bête fougueuse bien vivante, la sensation de puissance dansant sous lui. Une force en vie, en mouvement, qui les emportait en filant dans le vent.

Il eut l’impression qu’ils se fondaient l’un en l’autre – tous les deux – tous les trois – ou même tous les quatre avec la terre qui dansait avec eux ? il ne savait pas. Peu importait.

Oubliés les hobbits, Meriadoc et Peregrin, oubliés les Orcs, la guerre. Que cet instant dure pour toujours ! des miles et des miles à parcourir ainsi, jusqu’au bout de la terre. Ils pourraient traverser comme l’éclair toute la Terre du Milieu, atteindre l’océan et continuer encore à galoper à travers les flots. Il n’y a plus que le vent qui soulève sa barbe, qui anime les cheveux de son Elfe, le cheval monté à cru supportant leurs deux corps pressés l’un contre l’autre. Toute peur a fondu, matériau brut extrait de son cœur, passé au creuset de l’émotion, transformé battu ciselé et renaissant pur émerveillement.

Les petits Nains le soir au coin de l’âtre ne sauront jamais, jamais. Les anciens vident leurs pintes et racontent ce qui arrive aux Hommes imprudents qui se hasardent à monter des cavales mal domptées et tombent et se fracassent le corps. Mais celui qui a osé, le Nain qui a confié sa vie à un Elfe pour monter à cheval, n’en tombera pas, éparpillera peut-être son cœur en mille éclats et gardera pour lui seul le souvenir de ce moment.

Quelle que soit l’issue de ce voyage, quoi qu’ils puissent trouver au bout de cette piste, ce trajet parcouru n’appartiendra qu’à eux deux. Ensemble ils ont partagé cette monture, ensemble ils en conserveront le souvenir. Personne, ni compagnon d’armes ni ennemi tortionnaire, personne ne devra savoir que Gimli, fils de Gloïn, aime finalement monter à cheval, si ça veut dire monter à cru derrière l’Elfe.


End file.
